


True colours

by Tallyp_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is not a Granger she is in fact a Malfoy her parents thought she had died but really someone stole her when she was first born, when Harry and Ron find out Ron isn’t happy he calls her a death eater and makes it so they both abandon her, she gets to know her brother and his friends, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Susan stick with her this causes house unity to begin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	True colours

AN: Hermione and the gang will go back for their last year also Sirius is still alive

Chapter one

Hermione looked at the letter her parents had given her she was in shock she wasn’t a Granger she looked at her parents both looked unaffected, she knew her parents didn’t like her magical ability they made it known since she was fifteen that they didn’t like her.

Hermione hadn’t told her friends about what had been going on she didn’t need them to worry.

“So your not our problem anymore so pack your things and get out” Dan snarled Hermione didn’t let her tears fall she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

Hermione stood she moved past them she ran up the stairs and gathered her school things as well as some personal affects, once it was all packed she went back downstairs she saw her ‘parents’ sat drinking and not paying her any attention.

A sigh was all they heard before Hermione apparated out the house, she found herself outside Gringotts she needed a test to see who her real parents were, even if they were muggle still the goblins would know, she had a better relationship than Harry and Ron she paid her share of the damage they caused she didn’t know if Harry and Ron had.

The goblin at the desk gave her a small smile as she made her way over “how can I help you miss Granger” he began he noticed the look of sadness on her face it made him frown.

“I need a family test doing please” Hermione tried not to let her emotions show too much he smiled sadly at her.

“Of course Miss” he paused she smiled to let him know she wasn’t offended “I will get that started for you please take a seat” Hermione did as he asked and sat down she waited nervous to find out who was actually her parents.

A hush fell over the room when she looked up she saw the Malfoys walking in, they had lost their arrogance they were more humble now than before the war, Lucius had changed dramatically since his arrest he had done his time which was then changed to house arrest but he was released from that not long ago.

Draco Malfoy saw her he didn’t snarl as he usually would have, he moved away from his parents and towards her “Hi Granger” he began Hermione could feel her dam getting worse he seemed to sense it he frowned and sat down next to her “hey what’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

Hermione wasn’t sure why but she felt like she could talk to him about it “my parents told me I was adopted then kicked me out” she laughed though she wasn’t actually laughing, she felt Draco tense beside her “I am waiting for a family test hopefully find somewhere to live until school starts”

Draco looks over at his parents who were watching the pair concerned “you can stay with us if that’s ok with you? It won’t be Malfoy manor don’t worry” he knew what that place did to her because of his aunt.

Hermione looked over at him surprised just as the goblin walked back out “miss” he said she stood and followed him she stopped before she went in she looked at Draco.

“Could you come with me?” She asked softly Draco seemed surprised but nodded and followed her his parents watching their every move.

Hermione saw a piece of paper and a pin on the table the goblin from before stood the other side of the table.

“Miss all we need to do is prick your finger and let it land on this paper” he explained Hermione nodded she held out her finger and watched as the goblin pricked it, she didn’t wince war had changed her pain threshold to extremely high, the blood dripped onto the paper which went brighter as the family tree began to appear.

Both Hermione and Draco looked at it they both gasped in shock their in black ink was the name **Malfoy** it showed her parents were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy that Draco was her brother it extended to the black family tree.

Hermione took one look at Draco and ran off Draco was quick to follow her his parents looked on confused so they too followed the war heroine out of Gringotts.

“Hermione!” Draco shouted as he chased after her, it was at that point Harry and Ron along with Ginny heard, Hermione had gotten to them so they stopped Draco from reaching her.

“What’s going on? What did this snake do?” Ron asked angry glaring at Malfoy who was more concerned about his well sister.

Draco’s parents soon arrived “what is going on?” Narcissa asked.

“Hermione found out she was adopted” Draco began both Ron and Harry looked concerned Ginny had pulled Hermione to her hugging her “she came to Gringotts to get a test she asked me to go with her” Ron snorted shaking his head “when she did the test it showed who her parents are”

Hermione had calmed down and stood away from Harry and Ron more towards Ginny and Draco she knew once her friends find out there may be fireworks.

“It said her parents were you two” Draco looked at his mum and dad both looked shocked.

“She is not a death eaters spawn” Ron spat Harry said nothing.

“Watch your tongue boy” Lucius glared he then turned to Narcissa who was staring at Hermione.

“They said she died” Narcissa whispered Draco looked at her confused “you were a twin but the night you were born a medi witch told me your sister had died” Hermione could see she was telling the truth.

“This isn’t true your trying to make yourselves look good!” Ron laughed he turned to Hermione he could see she was starting to believe what was being said “you can’t believe this Mione” he pleaded she looked at him and sighed.

“It was in black and white Ron they are my parents you can’t fake that” she replied she then turned to her parents “I would like to talk if that’s ok with you?” She asked nervous.

“No Hermione I forbid it you’re not talking to them” Ron finally snapped Hermione turned her glare to him.

“Who the hell do you think you are! Your not my boyfriend” she swore she heard Draco whisper thank god “your not my boss I will do as I please” Ron’s face went red.

“Fine be that way but we won’t be here to watch this blow up in your face” he spat Harry said nothing as he watched the pair “go and be a death eaters scum”

Hermione felt the tears run down her face as she watched her two oldest friends walk away Ginny stayed with her she watched in horror as her brother and boyfriend just walked away she turned to Hermione.

“I am so sorry Hermione” she hugged the girl her tight.

“Hermione I didn’t think they would” Draco began but Hermione just shrugged “come on lets get something to eat” Draco smiled both Hermione and Ginny nodded and followed the Malfoys to a restaurant.


End file.
